1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roofing tiles and in particular, to simulated clay tiles used for roofing.
The clay tiles which have been commonly used as a roofing tile for centuries in Europe are attractive, durable and resistant to most weather conditions. However, they are heavy, expensive both in terms of material and installation, and are brittle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been attempts to provide simulated clay tiles such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,755, Tyra, 1927. This patent illustrates a sheet metal tile simulating a Spanish tile; U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,967, Hoofe III, 1981, describes a molded A.B.S. tile; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,466, Roe, 1981, describes a molded concrete tile; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,267, Beck, 1985, describes a laminate of fiberglass reinforced gypsum and a gelcoat covering the latter layer.
It is important that the roofing tile have a construction which can easily be installed, provides a barrier to water seepage and moisture and especially when constructed of lighter weight, more flexible materials, can be securely fastened to prevent lifting due to wind.